endoversefandomcom-20200216-history
Te'Lux
Te'Lux ("Life-Power" in Dimomizen) are a biologically based weapon natural to all Azin. Every Azin is naturally born with one, and they are usually unique and varying in power across all Azin. Their varying nature, unpredictability and usually high power are what make the Azin race so powerful and dangerous outside of their naturally high combat capability. Composition and Weaknesses A Te'Lux is comprised of two important things; Holy Light and Spirit Energy. Usually manifesting a physical form only when in use. While most often a Te'Lux will range from something like a mace, crossbow, blade, or some kind of armor; more uncommon instances will form into some kind of elemental creation, reality distortion, time control, and the rarest kind - a sentient Te'Lux; usually a secondary entity that follows the will of its host. Te'Lux will grow more powerful based on the spiritual strength of their user. As Te'Lux are based on Spirit Energy, they will weaken in power to the point of being completely unable to manifest if their user is low on morale, has given up entirely, is depressed, or stricken with fear and anxiety. Likewise, a Te'Lux will grow more powerful if their user is more driven, filled with morale, excited, angry, or excited. Starkada-Enhanced Te'Lux If an Azin wielding a Te'Lux at any point ascends to gaining Starkada, their Te'Lux will evolve into a far more powerful version of itself with the title of Tiireth ("concept" in Dimomizen) as its suffix. Often it will gain new abilities if not simply become a new Te'Lux more powerful than the old one. Zzin-Te'Lux Although Te'Lux are based around the Azin, if an Azin and a Zzin breed and have a child; that child can indeed gain a unique Te'Lux made up of Darkness and Spirit Energy; or more rarely other elements. These Te'Lux are usually stronger and more unpredictable. List of known Te'Lux: Zanzadime - The Sand-Controlling Te'Lux Rebahzi - A shape-shifting sentient Te'Lux Liteblade - The darkness absorbing blade of light. Known as the Demon-Hunting Te'Lux. Rothgar - A sentient Te'Lux with the ability to alter the density of whatever non-sentient being it touches. Stitch - A sentient Te'Lux with the ability to seamlessly stitch together any two things it desires. Replay - A gauntlet Te'Lux with the ability to loop a single second in time for ten times when it touches something. Hourglass - A gauntlet Te'Lux that allows the user to slow its target in time once touched. Second Wind - A dormat Te'Lux that allows the user to rewind time by twenty seconds when about to be dealt a death-dealing blow. SecondWind-Tiireth - A Starkada-Boosted version of Second Wind that allows its user to stop time before a battle, view all possible outcomes of said battle, and then take part in whichever version they desire. Y'Ebo - A Te'Lux taking on the form of tentacles that allow its user to induce mind control on its target within a short range. Dwin'th - A dormat Te'Lux that allows its user to rewind time for a single second once per second. When time is rewound, everything that happens within this second will still occur even if rewound again. Category:Te'Lux Category:Azin Category:Zzin Category:Weapons